


you and me, just like this

by jjpgyeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Seo Youngho | Johnny, Pouts and Kisses, Scent Marking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Johnny and Mark are finally back together after three days.





	you and me, just like this

**Author's Note:**

> hello. welcome to my new story!! so, i have taken a great liking to johnmark, and i told myself i was never going to write them in a romantic setting, but i knew that wasn’t going last. i was just thinking of some story ideas for some other otps of mine and _boom!_ this one came to me and i just had to write it. anyways, i hope y’all like it!! please excuse any errors!!
> 
> title from nct 127 _touch_
> 
> warnings: mentions of dead animals, but nothing too graphic.
> 
> _—lala_

 

Johnny wakes up to the sound of the birds chirping and the bright sun hitting his face. A soft smile makes its way into his lips remembering his mate is finally coming home after three days out in the woods for the Omega Hunt. He kicks the thick blanket off of him and sits up, he smiles down on his stomach and pats the small swell hiding under his green hoodie, “Daddy is coming home today, little one,” he coos.

After getting freshened up and having a small breakfast, he sits in the living room going through some pictures he took the other day. He is working on a baby book, so he can show his child what it was like being pregnant with them. He can’t wait until they are older so he can show them all the memories they made with them. His mate is usually here helping him assemble the book, but he’s out assisting with the Omega Hunt since he’s the future Head Alpha of their pack—he had to sit it out because he’s pregnant and pregnant omegas are not allowed to hunt. He places the pictures where he wants them and closes the book, so his mate can glue them later; he doesn’t want his mate to left out, they said they were going to make it together.

He decides to wash the dishes he used and heads to kitchen, so he can be done by the time his mate comes home. As he’s finishing up, he hears the front door open and soft thud hit the floor, and then he hears the soft padding of his mate walking into the kitchen.

He turns off the stink and then feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and the warm scent of his mate engulfs him from head to toe. His mate buries his face into his back and inhales in his scent, “I’ve missed you two so much,” his mate murmurs, sliding his hands under his shirt and softy pats the small swell.

Johnny leans back into his mate’s warmth and sighs. “Welcome home, Mark.” He softly says.

Mark kisses the back of his neck, “Did you not miss me?” He pouts and Johnny rolls his eyes.

“We missed you too,” Mark grins and spins Johnny around pinning him against the sink. Mark leans up a little and sets a small peck on Johnny’s lips. Johnny sighs and presses his lips harder against his mate’s, deepening the kiss. They break apart and lean their foreheads together.

“I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you too, Mark.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark sits on the floor gluing the pictures Johnny set up. The omega is sitting on the couch watching his mate, his alpha, concentrating on not screwing up the baby book. He has his feet on the coffee table scrolling through his camera and looking at the pictures Mark took from the Omega Hunt. He pouts and huffs when he sees all of the omegas of the pack, young and old, posing proud with their kill.

The alpha hears his mate, his omega, and looks up from his project and laughs at the pout on Johnny’s lips. “Babe, you can go next year.” He tells him, leaving the floor and drops himself next to his mate.

Johnny grunts at the sudden extra weight on his side. “But I really wanted to go; you know Taeyong and I have this competition on who catches the biggest deer.” He whines when he sees his friend posing with his kill, a large doe.

Mark playfully rolls his eyes, “If you weren’t pregnant with our baby, then you could’ve gone.”

“I don’t see why I couldn’t go. I am not that far along, I can still hunt.” Johnny groans when he sees more pictures of Taeyong’s kills.

“You know the rules, babe. No pregnant omegas allowed on hunts.” Mark explains. “And no pregnant betas or pregnant alphas allowed on their hunts either,” he quickly adds before his mate can protest.

“But Joohyun went on the Alpha Hunt while pregnant.” He shoots back.

“That’s because Joohyun is stubborn as a bull and nearly chopped mine and Sooyoung’s heads off when we told her to sit it out.” The couple laughs remembering when a heavily pregnant Joohyun bared her teeth at both her mate and Mark and cursing them to let her “do whatever the fuck I want.” 

“Poor Sooyoung, she’s an alpha too, but she had her tail between her legs when Joohyun was yelling at her.” Johnny throws his head back and breaks into a roaring laugh remembering with other female alpha’s scared eyes as Joohyun yelled at her. The omega rolled his head to the side and looked at his alpha. “I am going on the Omega Hunt next year and you can’t stop me.”

Mark rolls his eyes, “You won’t be pregnant, so, go for it.” He chuckles when Johnny once again pouts. “What are you pouting for?” He kisses his omegas lips, but the pout is still there.

“I just wanted another kiss.” Johnny confesses, his cheeks going a soft pink. Mark also blushes and leans forward to kiss his mate breathless. “We better stop kissing because Donghyuck and Yerim are coming over with Yuna in an hour.” Johnny moans when Mark trails kisses down his jaw.

“We have time, babe.” Mark pulls Johnny to his lap and sneaks his hands under the omega’s shirt tracing his fingertips along the omega’s soft heated skin.

“Mark,” Johnny whines when Mark kisses his neck.

“Okay, I’ll stop it,” the alpha says, removing his hands from under Johnny’s clothes. He wraps his arms around Johnny waist and places his hand on the small swell under the piece of clothing.

Johnny sighs resting his head on top of his mate’s. “We can do it when they leave.” He softly says.

Mark grins tightening his hold on his mate and child. “Good, because being away for three days really did something to my alpha hormones.”

“I know. I can smell it all over you.” The omega crinkles his nose.

It was Mark’s turn to pout. “Hey, I don’t smell bad.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad, but it does smell a little sour. It must be because I am pregnant because it normally doesn’t smell that way.”

“Well, you smell sweet as always, so cover me in your scent.” Mark purrs, burying his face in his mate’s neck.

Johnny says nothing, but allows his omega hormones to cover his mate’s sour scent. Mark sighs in content and soon drifts off to sleep, exhausted from the three day hunt. Johnny softy smiles and threads his finger through the alpha’s hair. He makes himself comfortable on his mate’s lap and falls asleep happy that his alpha is back in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write more, but i felt like this was a nice place to stop. i hope y’all like it!! please do give some kudos, and comment if you like the story!! 
> 
> hit me up on curious cat ([jjpgyeom](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom)) if you want to scream about johnmark (and omega johnny bc we need more of this) with me ~~and i need more friends, tbh. pls.~~


End file.
